


Sanvers Hogwarts AU

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, hopefully not that long, omg the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk how to summarise thisSanvers at hogwarts





	1. Qudditch

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, pls make notes on how I can improve.  
> Pls comment and kudos if you want more.

Alex stood at the edge of the Slytherin tent. She could hear the roaring crowd just outside the curtains. The crowd chanting, screaming, roaring. Her heart trying to escape her chest. Lena Luthor light on her feet appeared behind her shoulder, it made her jump.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“Hey, you’re going to be fine.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Better hurry it’s about to start.”

Alex nodded and took her place in line next to the other beater. Lena walked towards her position next to the captain as the seeker. Alex’s heart begun beating faster as the curtains to the tent opened and they were flying up and up. Alex looked down on the ground where the two captains were shaking hands, eyes shooting lasers at each other. The heavy bat was on her shoulder, the other beater was using it wave at his Slytherin friends. Alex began scanning the Gryffindor crowd for her little sister. Spotting the little blonde giving her two thumbs up and a large smile, her teeth blinding Alex. This made her smile a little, and nerves began dying down.

“The quaffle has been released and the game has started!” The MC shouted from the microphone stand, “Slytherin already taking it from Gryffindor’s hands and Slytherin sc… misses” 

A huge roar blared from Gryffindor. Alex dashing in front of the bludger preparing her wind up. Using all she had she hit the bludger towards the Gryffindor chaser, hitting the stick of her broom, throwing her off course the quaffle dropping down to the Slytherin chaser below the Gryffindor chaser.

“Alex Danvers making an impressive debut as Beater, Slytherin taking a steal from Gryffindor once again.”

The nerves had died down and the exhilaration was rushing through her blood. She dashed towards the goals signalling the other Slytherin beater to hit the bludger towards her. He wound up and hit it slightly off course, she dove out of the way and hit it towards the keeper. She smirked at Alex when it had missed him but was taken aback when the bludger bounced off the ring hitting her in the arm. The keeper began dropping towards the grass below them, a scared look on her face gripping onto his arm. 

“Gryffindor keeper Maggie Sawyer is falling, I repeat the Gryffindor Keeper is falling. Slytherin SCORES”

Massive boos echoing from Gryffindor but nothing compared to the screaming from Slytherin. Alex smirked towards the Slytherin stands and raised her bat, they roared even louder.

“Alex Danvers has just earned a name for herself. Oh wait, Gryffindor makes an impressive steal and SCORES, 10 – 10”

Alex did not rest until they had won, working as a team they hit the quaffle out of hands a couple times, a couple of misses. By 40 minutes into the game, Slytherin was in the lead 200 – 50.

“It looks like the snitch has been spotted by Gryffindor, Lena Luthor now racing towards Vicky Donahue. Slytherin has the quaffle again and scores again 210 – 50. Gryffindor not doing well with only 2 chasers.”

Everyone knew it was over even if Gryffindor had caught the snitch 

“Wait Gryffindor has the snitch! GRYFFINDOR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. Is it a draw? Or did Slytherin win? What has Madam Hooch got to say about this?”

The stadium was quiet, whispers echoing. The anticipation was high. Alex’s heart had begun beating again. Madam Hooch had flown over to the MC, whispering in his year.  
He held onto a microphone, eyes closed and breathed out a sigh. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes in the background, although she couldn’t deny it had shut the crowd up. Slytherin floating in place, the snitch still fluttering in Vicky’s hand, Lena biting her knuckle. 

“DRAWWWWW”

Relieved sighs and cheering from the crowd but the groan that emitted from Slytherin was still visible. Each team flew down to their tent. Alex hit the ground her feet scraping up some of the grass. The team wasn’t completely miserable, at least they hadn’t lost.

They all gathered around the captain.

“Wasn’t horrible, remember people, we have one goal. Win. It’s the start of the season so I won’t be too harsh. We must win the next match ok. If we lose I’ll be disappointed, you don’t want to see me disappointed.” He turned towards Alex, “Good job out there, played dirty, I like that.”

Alex nodded, he turned back to the team.

“Ok hands in, WHO ARE WE?”  
“SLYTHERIN”  
“WHAT DO WE DO?”  
“WE WIN”

“Don’t disappoint.”

Lena ran up next to Alex as she was taking off her Quidditch robes. “Hey, great work out there. Kara, Winn and I are going to kitchens for food. You coming?”  
“Nah I got homework”  
“Suit yourself. See you in the common room.”

“See ya.”

Alex slung her duffle bag around her shoulder and picked up her broom and headed towards the hospital wing. Passing a group of Gryffindor’s glaring at her. She opened the door to the wing to be greeted by the Gryffindor team still in their quidditch robes as well as a blonde Hufflepuff sitting next to maggie.

“Chill guys. She didn’t kill me.”

“We’ll see you later.”

“Later guys.” 

Alex gave a small smile to Vicky who didn’t even look at her. The Hufflepuff gave Maggie a kiss on her lips and glared viscously at Alex. 

Maggie gave Alex a head tilt, “I would ask if you were here to gloat, but Slytherin didn’t win.”

Alex gave her a shrug, “Sounds like you're gloating.”

Maggie let out a small chuckle, "true."

"came to see if I had successfully killed you." 

“Nah I’m good. You’re Kara’s sister, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“You don’t have to stand all the way over there, I can’t do anything to you with a cast on anyway.”

“I got to go anyway, behind on homework.”

“Oh ok. See you around Danvers.” Maggie gave a dimpled smile and hopped off the bed.

“Y-yeah, see you.” Alex walked as fast as she could out that door before Maggie could catch a glimpse of her cheeks turning red.


	2. Just angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write pretty short chapters, hopefully, they'll get longer.  
> This slow burn might last a while or not, not sure.  
> A lot of it is dialogue, I really like dialogue, ok.

Alex strolled into the dungeons, greeted by pats on the back.

 

“way to go, Danvers.”

“should’ve knocked her out.”

“hey, never knew you had it in you.”

“A Slytherin after all.”

 

She smiled and the compliments and slumbered into her dorm. She leant her broom against the wall and kicked her duffle bag underneath her bed and planted face first into her pillow. It wasn’t a bad start to this new career as a beater. Kara would criticise her for taking out the keeper, “it wasn’t very kind of you”. Her phone begun buzzing in her pocket.

 

_Vicky_

 

“Danvers.”

 

“hey Alex, good job out there today.”

 

“yeah, I guess.”

 

“you know I couldn’t acknowledge you earlier because I’m captain and you took it out the best keeper we’ve had.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Just like you couldn’t acknowledge my feelings.”

 

“wow. So Slytherin like, to make this all about yourself.”

 

“Look, I’ve got homework.”

 

“Alex, you-”

 

Alex hangs up on the phone before she could burst out in argument or tears. A message popped up on her phone. Alex didn’t look down afraid it would Vicky again. She turned her phone on silent and shoved it to the bottom of her book bag. Slung it over her shoulder and dragged herself towards the library.

 

She sat down at the table and took out her potions essay, quill and books. She had probably looked over it 20 times, but still, she sat there thinking of what she might have missed, better ways to word steps. There was an occasional whisper from the table next door, rustle of pages and Pince telling students to be quiet.

 

“You’re in 5th year?”

 

Alex jumped up and was prepared to attack. Maggie stepped back, hand up a startled look on her face, “sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

Alex gave a relieved sigh and sat back down quill back in her hand.

 

Maggie repeated her question, “You’re in 5th year?”

 

“yeah, what about it?”

 

“someone’s in a mood.”

 

“Not the best day.”

 

“Why? because Slytherin didn’t win?”

 

“why doesn’t everyone just back up on Slytherin, ok.” Alex burst out, “not all of us are emotionless snakes that just care about ourselves.”

 

Pince came up from behind the bookshelf, “Alex Danvers I expected better than this.”

 

“sorry.” It was barely a whisper, “I’m leaving now anyway.”

 

“I think that is for the best.”

 

Alex shoved her books back into her bag, folded the parchment and placed it neatly without ripping it. Maggie stood behind her confused at this outburst. She angrily swung the bag around her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the same blonde Hufflepuff came skipping towards them took one look at Alex and grimaced, “ew, what are you doing talking to her.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows at Maggie and turned away digging in her bag for her phone. Maggie looked down at the capped ink and quill she had left on the table, “hey you left-”

 

“Whatever Sawyer,” Alex called back and walked out the library.

 

“your ink.”

 

The Hufflepuff raised her eyebrows at Maggie as well, “why do you care? She shattered your arm.”

 

“Look she just left a pretty expensive ink here.”

 

“you going to chase after her. What? You in love with her?”

 

“I’ll just give it to her sister to give to her.” Maggie rolled her eyes towards the ground as she placed the ink in the pocket so her girlfriend couldn’t see it.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s better everyone.”

 

Alex opened her phone to 5 missed messages and 2 missed calls from Kara and 1 from Vicky. She quickly dialled Kara, before she couldn’t even say hello, Kara’s voice could be heard from the other side.

 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone!”

“Sorry, I was busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Homework.”

“Don’t lie, I was worried you rarely ignore my calls or text.”

“Ok, it was Vicky.”

 

“Wait, what?” Winn’s voice could be heard over the phone.

 

“Am I on speaker?!?!?!?!”

 

“no…”

 

“Kara! I’ll just tell you later. Ok.”

 

“Ok, but tell me everything, you’re my sister. I care.”

 

She hung up. Her feet trudging along the concrete. She didn’t want to go back to the dungeons, she couldn’t go to the library anymore, Kara was with Lena and Winn, she was finished with all her homework anyway. She glanced down at her watch, the tick, tick, tick, could be heard, 4:30, she didn’t need to be back at the dorms until 10. Might as well wonder to Hogsmeade. She trudged along the footpath, really craving a fire whisky. She walked into Hogshead, where no one wondered, where no one cares if you weren’t of age and get a drink, only if you were able to pay. She sat down at the bar, ordered some fire whisky. Drank one glass after another, after the bartender just placed the bottle in front of her. Looked down at her watch, 5:30. It was only 5:30 and she was already getting drunk. She stood up, paid extra and stumbled out the door.

 

“younglings, can’t hold down a drink these days.”

 

Alex heard from behind her and called back, “I don’t care what you think!”

 

The outside world was so bright, so colourful, it rocked back and forth. The world kept rocking back and forth, it wouldn’t stop. She wanted it to stop moving. Her cheeks were blazing red and people were starting to judge her. She wanted them to stop judging her. Maggie and that Hufflepuff were walking her way.

 

“urgh … ts you t-wo agin.” Alex couldn’t form her words, she raised her hand up to wave them off but it was so heavy and the world wouldn’t stop moving. She started falling, the ground racing up to her face. Before the concrete could meet her nose, Maggie’s hand caught her and all she knew was she was in her arms and _that_ girl was giving off an angry vibe.

 

“why can’t you just leave her alone on the ground to figure it out.”

“Babe, she’s drunk. I’m not just going to leave her here.”

“Well, it seems like you care about her more than you do of me.”

“I just met her today.”

_That_ girl rolled her eyes, “I’ll just see you back at school then.”

“Fine, be like that.”

 

Alex looked up at Maggie her eyes squinting leaning up towards her face. Maggie’s eyes widening, Fire whisky from her breath made her cringe. From the distance, Alex had closed she could count all the freckles on her cheek, all her eyelashes fluttering up towards her.

 

“where did your dimples go?”

 

Maggie smiled at that, she hadn’t died yet.

 

“there they are.” Alex smiled and leant back into her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment if you want more.  
> Thanks :)


End file.
